Fear
by Dark-Angel1989
Summary: What would you do if hope will never exsit again? What would you do if you and your friends girlfriend had a child? What would you do if your only love died? Would you kill to save yourself or die in fear?


In a place where fear is all one knows. Where one doesn't dare look under the bed. Where one doesn't dare look in their closet. When one is never alone; especially at night. Where fear is behind every corner, and the safest school in the Wizarding world is the worst place to be. Where even hope is a once upon a time dream. What would one do if one were here? Die. 

Draco remembered the nightmare he had to go through his 7th year. It was a nightmare where one never wakes up and ones' enemy becomes ones' only hope to live. He remembered when Blaise drilled a hole in his right temple so he could take what horrible things he was seeing away. When Pansy was stupid and went to her closet. When it first made contact? when it first killed. 

He was 17 years old, Draco was. Almost 18. That is if he lived. They were everywhere; mostly in the closet and always in the dark. No one saw them and if they did it was right before they died. 

Oh yes, Draco remembered it all right. Remembered it against his will. 

_It was a dark and rainy day. Draco loved the rain or at least he **used** too. He loved the dark or at least he **used** too. No, he couldn't hide in the dark or they'd find him. Kill him. He couldn't stay in one place for too long or they'd find him. Kill him. He couldn't stay running the rest of his life though. No, of course not. Never let the enemy know you're afraid, otherwise they have already won. No. What he had to do was fight back. But what if fighting back cost him his life? _

Run. Run to classes. Run. Right foot, left foot. Run. Faster, faster! Draco ran down to the dungeons. He had potions next. Everyone ran though. Only those stupid or who were fools walked. There wasn't any though. Draco listened to every footstep. Every breath, wheeze, cough? No talking. No whispering. No stopping. Draco opened the door to the classroom and rushed inside to his seat. He sat down gasping for air. Blaise sat to his left, Crabbe and Goyle to his right. 

Draco opened his eyes, sweat pouring down his face. He was crying. The memory of Blaise was just too much. He pulled his knees to his chest. Then he pulled the covers over his body. Then he cried himself asleep. _Draco walked to the dinning hall. He kissed Harry on the forehead. Then he walked to his table. Harry flashed him a smile mouthing 'I love you' to Draco. _

Draco woke up. He looked to his side seeing Harry's picture. It was the day they first went out. Harry really was special. 

_"Hey Draco." Harry said smiling. _

"What do you want Potter?" Draco said really enjoying Harry's nightingale voice. 

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the fair with me." Harry said. 

"Me? Is this a joke?" Draco asked surprised. 

But it wasn't. Harry took Draco to the fair and almost threw up on the ride "Death Screamer." Ron took a photo of them smiling. Harry had cotton candy in his left hand with his right hand over Draco's shoulder and Draco had his left hand over Harry's shoulder waving with his right at the camera. 

Draco sighed now because he would never be able to see Harry's smile as long as he lived and it was his entire fault. 

If he had just said no. If only... Draco shook his head. Just then his daughter walked in. 

"Papa?" She asked a little scared. Her silver-blue eyes were already wet with tears. 

"Hannah. It's okay. Come here." Draco cooed taking the 7-year-old in his arm. He hugged her tightly afraid she'd go away like her mother. 

"It was horrible. They came. They killed mum." Hannah cried. 

"Who came?" Draco asked all ready knowing the answer and dreading it. 

"The baddies." Hannah said. She was 25 moths old when it ended. Hannah looked so much like her mother, Hermione. Hannah was special. Named for Harry, because that had always been his favorite name. 

'Harry...' Draco thought. Hannah had a very good memory so he remembered everything. She never forgot the day her mother died. 

Draco let Hannah sleep in his room. He kept another bed in his room for Hannah because she still had nightmares. Draco tucked her in then went back to sleep. 

_Draco was in potions and Pansy was arguing over her clothes...again. _

"It's not fair!" She yelled putting in a snail inside her cauldron. 

"Pansy, everybody has to lock up their closets and unless you have some clothes inside your suitcase, which I doubt knowing you, you can't change clothes!" Millicent said matter-of-factly. 

"I don't care! I'm changing whether I have to kill those things or not." 

"Pansy! They'll suck your blood to the last drop!" 

"How do you know? Have you seen them Millicent?" Pansy asked. 

"No. But I heard..." She leaned over near Pansy whispering so low Draco couldn't hear what she said. But when he looked back at Parkinson, fear shot through her eyes. Then she laughed because they wouldn't dare touch her. She's beautiful. She's too perfect. Draco snorted at the thought of Parkinson being beautiful or perfect. 

By the end of potions Draco ran to lunch. He was starving after that entire running. He didn't even notice Parkinson's absence but Millicent did and went to have a word with Dumbledore. Draco watched Dumbledore leave. Then after about 10 minutes he watched him return. But this time he returned pale. No not pale, white. Pure white. Draco remembered. 

"Excuse me. Please. Students I have important news to report. The first order of business is that classes will be canceled for the rest of the day." Silence. "Yes, well, I suppose we're all waiting for the rest. The second order of business is there will be a teacher meeting after lunch." One cough. Silence. "And the third order of business is Pansy Parkinson is..." One cough. Two coughs. "Dead." One sob. One faint. And one runaway. 

Draco woke up again and looked at his clock. 4:22 A.M. He threw off the covers and went down stairs. He made some coffee. Then sat down looking at his yearbook. He was glad they finished the yearbook before the creatures attacked. He flipped through it and stopped when he found his picture. 

He smiled when he read what it said. The prediction being he was most likely to rule the world. He remembered when he read the description. But now he knew ruling the world would be slim. 

_"That's right; I'm going to rule the world Harry. And you? You'll be at my side the whole time." _

"Right Draco." Harry said. He hugged Draco. Then leaned his head on Draco's shoulder. 

'Stop thinking about Harry!' Draco commanded himself. He flipped through some more pictures. Then he stopped. He stared at the picture staring back at him. Smiling. Waving. Saying 'hello' and mouthing 'I love you'. It was Harry and as Draco read about him he started to cry again. His prediction saying he will most likely marry Draco. How he always finds hope. 

Draco slammed the book shut. Then threw it across the room. Hope. HOPE! What hope was there when Harry was dieing? Where was hope when Harry needed it most? No, Harry didn't need hope. What he needed was a miracle; one Draco couldn't have given him. 

_"Yours sounds better." Draco said. _

"Yes but it's the truth. So is yours. You made that name for yourself." Harry said 

"I know, I know but you still stay with me huh?" 

"Of course silly. I love you." Harry said kissing Draco. 

"That's why I love you." Draco said Kissing Harry back. 

"Because I love you?" Harry said confused. 

"No. Because you'll stay with me when things get bad and I don't get my way." Draco said smiling and then kissing Harry again. 

"Papa? Why are you crying? Are you sad the lamp broke?" Hannah asked pushing away her ginger red-brown hair out of her eyes. 

"No. No, Hannah." 

"Do you miss mommy?" Hannah asked climbing into Draco's lap. 

"Hannah, I need to tell you something. It's very important and I won't blame you for hating me." 

"I would never hate you papa." Hannah said looking straight into Draco's eyes like she was searching for his soul. 

"I'm not your real papa. My names Draco. Yes I'm the reason for your birth but never you real papa." 

"I'm confused pa-Draco..." 

"You see when my friend Pansy died..." 

_"I'm so sorry. Draco I really am." Hermione said. _

"Oh shut up Hermione! What do you know?" 

"She was my friend too ya' know!" Hermione yelled. 

Draco threw his vodka and went to grab a Heineken. 

"Give me that!" Hermione yelled grabbing the beverage from Draco and chugging it herself. 

"Wait, so you were drunk?" Hannah said. 

"I'm sorry. It was an accident." 

"I'm an accident!" Hannah yelled. 

"No Hannah. Never! You're special to me and your mother and your papa." Draco said trying to calm the 7-year-old down. 

"But you're not my papa?" Hannah said. 

"No. I'm not your papa. You'll meet your papa tomorrow." 

"Liar!" Hannah yelled standing up. Tears stained her face as she wept choking out words, "You are my papa! You loved her! I'm not an accident! You lie! Liar!" Hannah screamed. 

"I'm sorry Hannah." Draco said shaking his head, "So sorry." 

"I hate you!" Hannah yelled running to her room. "I hate you!" She screamed again before slamming her door. 

Draco sighed. The he took a pillow and cried himself to sleep. 

_"Draco I'm pregnant." _

"What! Tell me it's Ron's! Please, Hermione!" 

"Tell what Ron's is?" Harry asked. 

"Harry I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I was drunk and stupid. I would never purposely try to hurt you. You know that right?" 

"Of course I know that Draco but be honest with me. What do you want to be Ron's so badly?" Harry asked. 

"I'm pregnant." Hermione stated. 

Harry gulped then looked at Draco, "It's your baby isn't it?" 

"Harry I'm sorry." 

"Isn't it!" Harry said louder. 

"Yes." 

"Oh Draco...No. You didn't mean to. I...I still love you." Harry said. 

"Harry will you be all right?" Hermione asked. 

"Yea. Of course!" Harry said, "No matter what I will always love you Draco." 

"And I will always love you Harry." 

"Good. Then no more secrets?" 

"Right." 

"And you won't get drunk unless I'm there?" 

Draco chuckled and kissed Harry's lips, "Right." 

"Fine but Hermione you should tell Ron the truth, too, and not nine months later." 

"I will Harry." 

Just then Crabbe ran inside the room. 

"Draco, come quick!" 

"What is it Crabbe?" 

"It's Blaise! He drilled a hole in his temple!" 

"What?" Draco asked. 

"He's dead!" 

Now as it turned 9:06 A.M. Draco took Hannah to her real father's house. They pulled into Ron's driveway. 

"I don't want to live here." Hannah said. 

"?I know. But I have to let you go Hannah. You don't belong to me." Draco said putting the car into park. It was an old 430 CLK red Mercedes. 

"I hate you..." Hannah said getting out. 

"I know.' 

Draco walked Hannah to the door with a suitcase in both hands and some garbage bags hanging off his shoulder. He rang the doorbell and waited. Finally the door opened and a tall man was standing there. He had burnt red hair and chestnut eyes with freckles that were scattered here and there. 

"Ron Weasley." Draco said. 

"Malfoy. I'll take Hannah and get off my property. Now." Ron said. 

"Ron it was an accident. Don't punish Hannah for me being drunk!" Draco said loudly. 

"Good bye, Draco." 

"Bye Draco" Hannah said 

"Good-bye Hannah. I love you. Good bye Ron. Take care of her." 

So Draco left. He thought more about the battle some more. 

_"Harry you can't go! I won't allow it!" Draco yelled. _

"Draco please! People are dieing! They've shown themselves." 

"Harry if I lose you..." 

"You won't; trust me!" 

"Fine but if things get bad, you get out!" 

"Thank-you. I will." Harry said. 

They walked outside where it rained and the sky was a reddish-grayish color. Harry and Draco were armed with silver armor and a shield in one hand while the other hand was occupied with a sword. Their wands were in a pouch. They were looking for anybody who seemed to need help. The only problem was that everyone needed help. 

"Look, there's Hermione! What's she doing out here? She should be inside with Hannah." Harry said. 

Hannah was only 25 months old. She was learning how to speak new words everyday and she was already walking. 

"Let's go find out. I don't like the way she's just standing there." So they walked closer to Hermione. Then they saw her. Hannah was behind Hermione. She looked so frightened. 

"Hermione! What the hell were you thinking bringing Hannah out here?" Harry yelled. 

"Ron and I got in a fight and I wanted to apologize. Take Hannah inside please." Hermione said. 

Draco took Hannah's hand and led her off. When he looked back Harry smiled walking behind Draco. Draco smiled too, than he looked to Hermione. He immediately let go of Hannah and tried to run to Hermione. She was being attacked by one of those bat-like things. 

The "bats" had wings and vampiric fangs that would kill you the instant they touched you. They looked human with long hair, but also dead with their light purple lips and pale face. Their eyes were haunting, seeping into your soul seeing if you were worth their time. 

"Draco! No! Hermione!" Harry yelled grabbing Draco's arm. 

"Mommy!" Hannah yelled. 

Draco looked at Hermione. She was crying as she struggled to break loose of the bats grip. Finally it was over. The bat plunged its teeth into her flesh then took them out when they were done drinking her blood. Hermione fell to the ground. Not a single drop of blood left her wound. 

"No." Draco said. He looked to Harry whose face was streaked with tears. "I-I'm so sorry." 

"Take Hannah. I'll get 'Mione." He said. 

"Mommy!" Hannah yelled as Draco picked her up. She kicked and screamed "Mommy!" Over and over but Draco never let go. He turned around to see where Harry was just in time to see another bat coming after him. Draco and Hannah both yelled. Harry heard and ran as fast as ha could to save his love and Hannah. He leapt in front of Draco, who was holding Hannah tightly. Harry had his sword pointing out and slashed the bat in two as the bat went to sink its teeth into Draco but instead bit into Harry. 

Draco watched the bat die in two pieces with its teeth still in Harry. Harry lay on the ground and smiled to Draco as he closed his eyes. He whispered, "I love you." Then Draco knew his eyes would never open again. 

Draco was furious! He made his way with Hannah back inside dropped her off with a nearby nurse and telling her to stay left. He slashed as many bats as he could. He went to the leader and with Dumbledore and Severus' help said, "Avada Kedavara!" 

The leader laughed a cold harsh laugh until the light hit him so powerfully. He died quickly. 

Draco, remembering the cheers, was soon brought back to reality as a car honked. Draco tried to act fast as he soon realized he ran a red light, but it was too late. The car hit him on his side and glass went everywhere. Draco closed his eyes as everything went black. 

Draco opened his eyes to see him watching people gather by his car. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turning around saw Harry. 

"Harry!" Draco yelled embracing Harry. "I've missed you so much! But...aren't you dead?" 

"I told you you'd never lose me. Let's go home Draco." Harry said taking Draco's hand. 

Draco took one last glance at the accident and saw a hand, his hand, hanging out the car. Then his body fell with it and Draco knew he died in the accident. 


End file.
